


4. Girasole - Writober 2020

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Post-Hades. Hyoga medita sul rapporto con Shun e l'ostacolo che trova in Ikki.Seiya arriva a chiarire una cosa.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki, Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Kudos: 8





	4. Girasole - Writober 2020

Il freddo vetro della finestra risuonava del lento picchiettare di una pioggia primaverile; l'acqua improvvisa aveva spinto a terra gli ultimi fiori di ciliegio che, ancora, resistevano sui rami più bassi. La stanza, bagnata dalla penombra, era avvolta dal silenzio della solitudine, mentre il tempo era scandito dal ticchettio di una sveglia e dal respiro lento del ragazzo che la abitava.

In piedi, quasi immobile, Hyoga osservava le gocce di pioggia discendere in rivoli scomposti sui vetri, anche se la sua mente non riusciva a perdersi nella malinconia della primavera: essa indugiava in luoghi più desolati, nel passato, a volte, nel presente più spesso. E ovunque essa si fermasse non riusciva a volgere le sue labbra al sorriso.

Lui era tornato.

E i privilegi di Hyoga avevano smesso di essere tali.

C'erano volte che il suo carattere scostante gli faceva pensare cose che mai avrebbe potuto pronunciare e che, la maggior parte delle volte, nemmeno credeva.

Frustrazione, gelosia, immaturità: era un tarlo che lo mangiava da dentro e a cui non sapeva dire basta. Ed era un inutile pensiero, un inutile peso che cadeva sul suo cuore, quando bastava ricordare che nessuna parola sarebbe servita, anzi: Shun non avrebbe potuto sopportare sentimenti così meschini tra i propri fratelli, lui che amava tutti incondizionatamente.

Non avrebbe mai scelto nessuno, avrebbe preferito spaccare se stesso a metà... ma non sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

E quindi?

Quell'indugiare in pensieri era un'inutile perdita di tempo.

La porta si aprì all'improvviso e la luce, fino a quel momento rimasta spenta, brillò nel mezzo della stanza schiaffeggiando il buio con insolita veemenza.

“Oh, Hyoga!” un piede nella stanza, una mano sulla maniglia della porta e, stretto al petto dal braccio libero, un ingombrante mazzo di girasoli: Seiya era solito capitare per caso nelle stanze in situazioni che nessuno si sarebbe mai immaginato. “Credevo non ci fosse nessuno qui al buio”.

Hyoga borbottò qualcosa sul fatto di non essersi accorto che la luce si era affievolita e scrutò con la coda dell'occhio i movimenti del fratello più piccolo di casa.

Seiya entrò come il terremoto che era nella stanza, muovendo prima lo sguardo a destra e sinistra, poi col corpo dritto verso una casssettiera.

“Shun mi aveva detto che c'era un vaso qui...”. Vide le sue braccia poggiare con strana delicatezza i fiori sul tavolo, poi il ragazzino si mosse veloce con il vaso in mano, verso la toilette lì accanto. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva giunse improvviso, mentre la voce di Seiya si alzava di nuovo. “Ikki si è addormentato. Dovresti vederlo, ha un'espressione da bambino! Almeno quando dorme sembra un bambino!” una risata, l'acqua smise di scorrere e il ragazzo ricomparve con il vaso pieno d'acqua tra le braccia.

Hyoga lo guardò in silenzio, prima di tornare a parlare: anche Seiya, il forte, incrollabile, spavaldo e coraggioso fratellino, ora sembrava un bambino. Innocente e felice come un bambino

“Anche tu, quando dormi, sembri un bambino”.

Le parole di Hyoga scatenarono l'ilarità e una punta di imbarazzo nell'altro.

“Perché mi muovo un sacco e finisco spesso di cadere dal letto?”.

Hyoga fece un mezzo sorriso, ma non rispose; guardò Seiya mentre sistemava i girasoli con l'espressione di chi si sta crucciando su qualche difficile puzzle. Finì per mettere l'ultimo fiore e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, come se avesse portato a termine chissà quale difficile incarico.

Il mazzo di girasoli, gialli e perfetti, anche se fuori stagione, portavano una luminosità alla stanza che la lampadina, in confronto, impallidiva.

“Come mai girasoli?”. La domanda era lecita e distraeva i pensieri turbolenti di Hyoga.

“Piacciono a Shun. E ha detto che in questa giornata uggiosa ci volevano”.

Hyoga inclinò la testa e sospirò: Shun tornava sempre, non poteva nascondersi da lui. In alcun modo.

Ma chi voleva nascondersi da Shun?

“Capisco...”.

“Aveva ragione. Vanno benissimo in questa stanza. Potresti anche tenere spenta la luce, sai?”.

Lo sbuffo di una risata salì inaspettata dalle labbra di Hyoga, rubando uno sguardo sorpreso a Seiya.

“Shun ha fatto proprio bene a farmeli portare qui. Se ridi, allora è un fiore perfetto!”.

Hyoga scosse appena la testa, guardò il fratello, poi i fiori, infine spostò lo sguardo all'esterno: il cielo si stava schiarendo.

“Sai, Seiya? Penso che tu sia un po' come un girasole”. Il sorriso di Hyoga si riflesse nella finestra. “Hai portato il sole”.

Seiya arricciò il naso e alzò le spalle con aria quasi truce.

“Non è proprio vero! Guarda che il girasole qui sei tu!”. Scosse la testa e sospirò. “Il girasole non è il sole. Il girasole segue il sole! Lo so anche io, insomma...”.

Forse, Seiya era imbarazzato perché trafficò attorno al vaso ancora un po', facendo praticamente nulla.

“Io non sono il girasole-”.

“Tu sei un girasole. Ikki è un girasole! E Shun è il sole!” sbottò Seiya, dandogli ancora le spalle. “Siete così zucconi, quando cercate di essere quello che non siete...”.

La schiena di Hyoga si drizzò rigida, gli occhi spalancati in una sorta di sorpresa confusa: di che parlava?!

“Voi credete che Shun sia un girasole che vive e ruota attorno a voi... ma non è così” il viso di Seiya si volse verso il fratello, serio e con un rossore dato dall'energia delle parole e non dall'imbarazzo. “Lui ha la forza di andare avanti anche quando voi non ci siete, quando vi chiudete come ricci e non volete far entrare nessuno. Ma lui continua a splendere e, alla fine, siete voi a voler tornare da lui o a uscire da quell'accidente di riccio che avete attorno. Ecco perché siete girasoli! I girasoli sono luminosi perché prendono la luce dal sole... non sono capaci di dare luce da soli”. Gli occhi sinceri di Seiya fuggirono a terra, dopo quelle parole, come se il coraggio di quel discorso si fosse esaurito del tutto.

Gli occhi di Hyoga, fissi su di lui, erano sorpresi, la sua bocca pallida senza voce. Non vi erano giri di parole per dire che Seiya... aveva ragione.

Non ci aveva mai pensato. Ma era dipendente da Shun.

Era... erano entrambi. Dipendenti. Da. Shun.

Una mano gli salì alla bocca, un diffuso rossore lo colorò in maniera talmente imbarazzante che Seiya, nervosamente, si defilò, senza una parola, dietro a una porta sbattuta.

L'imbarazzo di Hyoga scivolò dal viso alle gambe e il ragazzo finì per scivolare accucciato a terra, perché il corpo agiva come voleva: non poteva negare a se stesso la verità.

Lo sapeva da sempre.

Lui ruotava attorno a Shun. Lui tornava da Shun. Lui era forte per Shun.

E dava il meglio per lui.

Beh, cercava. Quel giorno, di certo, non era un bell'esempio.

Ma...

“Anche Ikki...” sussurrò, per poi mordersi il labbro. “Siamo simili...”.

Gli occhi chiari si rialzarono sul tavolo, posandosi sui maestosi e brillanti girasoli.

Ingollò un mezzo sorriso.

“Lui è il sole...”.


End file.
